Alcohol
by yamila.ar
Summary: Mac ha vuelto a beber y llamó a Harm para ayudarla.


0432 ZULU  
DEPARTAMENTO DE MAC  
GEORGETOWN, WASHINGTON D.C.

Harm tocó a la puerta con la esperanza de que Mac le abriera. De todos modos, sacó su llave del bolsillo y quitó la traba para poder pasar. Dejó que transcurrieran unos segundos y giró el picaporte lentamente, deseoso incluso de que la Marine lo estuviera esperando escondida tras la puerta para hacerle una llave que lo enviara directo al hospital.

Pero no. El cuadro dentro del departamento era deprimente. En el piso, mostrando casi un camino de varias idas y venidas de la cocina al sofá, había migajas de papas fritas y cajas de comida china. Dos o tres botellas de cerveza regadas aquí y allá dieron a Harm una idea de lo que le esperaba.

Pero no se lo esperaba, no. La mujer estaba sentada en el sofá, acurrucada, con los brazos envolviendo las largas piernas flexionadas, la cabeza enterrada entre las rodillas. Apenas si levantó la mirada para verle. Enseguida le habó con el singular arrastre de sílabas producido por el alcohol:

-¿Por qué no te vas de aquí?

-Porque quiero ayudarte, -contestó en un susurro.

-¡No grites! ¡No tienes derecho! ¡Esta es mi casa! -exclamó de repente, su incoherencia quizá ligada a la borrachera.

-Sarah... Quiero ayudarte...

-¡No me digas Sarah! ¡Parece que intentas decir que me quieres! ¡Y tú no me quieres! -gritó, remarcando su disgusto al tomar la botella que tenía en la mano y agitarla amenazadoramente hacia Harm.

-Lo hago, -susurró. -Créeme, vine porque me importas, me llamaste para pedirme ayuda. ¿O acaso ya no la quieres?

-¡Maldita sea, maldito bastardo! -exclamó mientras le arrojaba la botella a Harm, que tuvo el tino de correrse a un lado. De caso contrario, los vidrios que rompieron contra la pared hubieran dado en su cabeza.

-Pudiste lastimarme, ¿no te importa? -cuestionó.

-Me da igual. Eres un asco. Tú me metiste en esto.

-¿Que fui yo? ¿No eres tú la que decidió que había estado sobria demasiado tiempo?

-¡Tú me impulsaste!

-Te dije que no creía que fuera buena idea beber aunque fuera sólo una copa en esa fiesta. Tú no me escuchaste entonces, pero ahora me has pedido ayuda.

-Nunca. Eres un bastardo.

-Soy tu... amigo.

-Dudaste. No lo eres-

-Quiero serlo... quizá más que eso...

Mac lo miró burlona.

-¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices? Es tarde calamar.

Harm miró horrorizado cómo Mac sacaba de entre los almohadones del sofá su pistola. Se horrorizó aún más cuando vio que apuntaba hacia él.

-Mac, ¿qué se supone que haces? -cuestionó, elevando sus palmas a la altura de los hombros.

-Te apunto con mi pistola, ¿qué más parece?

-¿Por qué lo haces, Mac?

-Porque quiero verte muerto. Tú eres la causa de mis problemas. ¡Tú, maldito bastardo!

-Mac, estás ebria, no puedes pensar claramente. ¿Por qué no te preparo un café y después hablamos?

-No, Harm. Se acabó. Me acompañarás a la terraza y allí acabaremos.

Mac se levantó del sofá tambaleándose e hizo que Harm saliera del departamento y subiera las escaleras rumbo a la terraza. Una vez allí, aún apuntándole, lo obligó a arrodillarse con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza. Luego, ella se ubicó justo detrás de él.

-No tienes que hacer esto, Mac.

-¡Pero quiero hacerlo! ¿No es eso suficiente?

-No estás pensando, Mac. Estás ebria.

-¡Sé muy bien lo que hago! -exclamó, quebrándosele la voz.

-No lo sabes. No soy yo el problema. El problema es que estás borracha.

-¡Entonces, si yo soy el problema, me mataré yo misma! -razonó, apuntándose a la cabeza.  
Conociendo este movimiento, Harm se incorporó velozmente y amagó quitarle el arma. Mac dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Mac, sé inteligente, -susurró, acercándose un paso.

-No, tú sé inteligente, y vete de aquí, -ordenó, retrocediendo conforme Harm avanzaba.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para quedarme? ¿Qué debo hacer para que no te mates? -preguntó calmado.

-No puedes hacer nada.

-¿Qué harías si te besara? ¿Aún te matarías?

-Tú no me besarías. Tú no me amas.

-Yo te amo, Mac. ¿Es que acaso necesitas estar apuntándote con una pistola para que yo te lo diga?

-Me mataré de todos modos. Ya es tarde para todo.

-No es tarde. Nunca será tarde a menos que dispares esa arma.

Harm seguía avanzando y Mac retrocediendo. La espalda de la mujer se encontró de pronto con la pared junto a la puerta de la escalera. Ahora Harm se acercaba a ella. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el hombre colocó suavemente las manos sobre su cintura. Sin separarla de la pared, se inclinó hacia ella.

El brazo de la marine se aflojó. Aún sostenía la pistola, pero ya no apuntaba a ninguno de los dos, sino al suelo. Dejó correr las lágrimas con libertad, aún sosteniendo la mirada del hombre.

Harm se inclinó hacia ella y la besó, con miedo, con ternura.

Un disparo se escuchó aquella fría noche de septiembre.

1625 ZULU  
APARTAMENTO DE MAC  
GEORGETOWN, WASHINGTON D.C.

Mac comenzó a abrir los ojos con la sensación de estar aún soñando. Vio el techo de su habitación. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Giró la cabeza hacia la mesa de noche y vio su arma junto al cargador. Recordaba haberla cargado mientras bebía una cerveza, quizá la segunda de la noche.

El llamado a Harm lo recordaba. Él había llegado... ¿Y qué había sucedido después?

Veamos... sí... Harm había abierto la puerta, y ella lo quería echar... lo acusó de ser un problema. Le dijo "maldito bastardo"... Y después... ¡oh, no! Le había apuntado con su arma... y lo llevó a la terraza... y...

Recordó el sonido de un disparo, y el solo pensar que Harm podía haber muerto la hizo saltar de la cama. No podía recordar nada después del disparo.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de pronto y Harm apareció con una bandeja de desayuno en la mano. No se veía molesto. Al contrario, le sonrió.

-Buen día, cielo. Iba a despertarte justo ahora. -El hombre dejó la bandeja a los pies de la cama. Luego, se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en los labios.

Un tanto confusa, Mac recibió el beso. Un segundo después se apartó, intentando comprender la situación.

-¡Un momento! Esto sólo pasa en mis sueños... ¿Cómo sé que anoche no te maté y ahora no estoy soñando?

Harm sonrió comprensivo.

-Anoche, -comenzó a relatar, -me apuntaste con esa pistola y amenazaste con matarme. Luego, amenazaste con suicidarte. Yo te dije que te amaba, que esa era una razón para no matarte, y luego te besé...

LA NOCHE ANTERIOR

Harm se apartó sorprendido cuando escuchó el disparo. Mac permanecía con los ojos cerrados, y era evidente que el arma en su mano se había disparado sola.

No sentía dolor en el pie, así que ese no había sido el improvisado blanco. Casi con miedo, bajó su mirada al piso. Había un hueco de bala justo en medio de los pies de su compañera. Entre asustado y aliviado, tomó suavemente el arma de la mano de Mac y le puso el seguro.

-Vamos, -le susurró, notando entonces que Mac estaba dormida en sus brazos. -Te llevaré a tu cama... y creo que dormiré en el sofá esta noche...

-Te traje aquí dormida, y decidí que sería mejor que yo estuviera cerca para que no te asustaras.

Mac se sentó en el borde de la cama con la mirada perdida. harm se sentó junto a ella, deslizando su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Cuando me besaste... ¿fue...?

-Con toda la intención de expresarte lo que sentía, -contestó antes que ella terminara la pregunta.

Mac dejó que en su boca se dibujara una sonrisa. Miró la bandeja que aún esperaba a los pies de la cama, con una humeante taza de café y un plato lleno de donuts.

-Desayunemos, -pidió. Y agregó: -Luego hablaremos sobre lo que dijiste anoche.

FIN


End file.
